villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Curtis Ackers
Curtis Ackers is the secondary antagonist of the videogame Silent Hill: Homecoming. He runs a junkyard and repair shop on the outskirts of Shepherd's Glen, a town not far from Silent Hill. He was voiced by Al Bandiero. Biography Background Ackers is good at fixing things, and is noticeably irritated by the fact that all of the clocks in town have stopped exactly at 2:06, which he is unable to fix. Sometime after the Otherworld engulfed Shepherd's Glen in 2003, Ackers was recruited by Judge Margaret Holloway to assist in her scheme to save the town by reviving The Order. As her second in command, Ackers helped Holloway to kidnap the residents of Shepherd's Glen, and bring them to their lair in Silent Hill. Silent Hill: Homecoming Four years after this began, Alex Shepherd walked into his shop with a broken gun, which Ackers traded for one in good condition. Ackers is next seen raiding the Shepherd house with a squad of Order Soldiers with intent to kidnap Alex's mother, Lillian. He is briefly seen in his Order Soldier uniform carrying his signature circular saw. In fact, Ackers may even have developed the cross-shaped device which ultimately killed Lillian Shepherd. Ackers next encounters Alex as he is attempting to infiltrate the lair wearing an Order soldier uniform. Ackers recognized him by his dogtags, however, and knocked him out. He brought Alex before Holloway, who ordered him to execute her daughter Elle. Ackers proceeded to psychologically torture Elle by running his circular in front of her face and taunting her. Alex, who had managed to kill Holloway and escape, killed Ackers when he turned the circular saw on him. Personality Seemingly a loner by choice, the player first encounters Curtis cloistered in his Junkyard. He is found sitting at a bench, with a shotgun nearby and tinkering with his clocks. Curtis rarely ever tries to communicate with others by his own accord, save for one moment on the elevator. Curtis usually displays his disinterest in conversation with half-hearted grunts. After completing his business with Alex, Curtis makes it quite clear he wants to be left alone, going so far as to threaten Alex's life should he continue bothering him. As evident by his actions throughout the course of the game, Curtis could be considered a homicidal maniac. However, since the motives for his actions are not known, judgment can only be based on what is seen. He does, however, display strong sociopathic tendencies, including his calm demeanor, disdain for social interaction, and detached acts of violence. Trivia *One of the photographs taken by Joshua Shepherd, which Alex finds, is of Curtis. On it, Joshua has written the words: "Curtis. I don't like him." *If the player defeats Curtis with the Ceremonial Dagger, Alex will finish him off by slashing his throat. *Curtis, being a repairman, has access to a lot of scrap metal, spare parts, and tools. He likely builds things out of the scrap metal he collects, so it's entirely possible he created the crucifix-like machine that Lillian Shepherd is tied to. *If you have acquired the laser pistol and shoot Curtis in the head then Curtis will fall backwards in slow motion. Navigation Category:Fanatics Category:Right-Hand Category:Silent Hill Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Minion Category:Businessmen Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists